All I Want Is You
by ghostface4
Summary: Big Macintosh has a run-in with the Mare-Do-Well. Twimac


MLP belongs to Faust

All I Want is You belongs to Barry Louis Polisar

If I was a flower growing wild and free  
>All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee<br>And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
>All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves<p>

Stories of all kinds had been flying around about the Mare Do Well; where she came from, who she was, why she was doing what she was doing, etc. Big Macintosh paid them no mind. Being a quiet stallion, he'd never been one for gossip.

If I was a flower growing wild and free  
>All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee<br>And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
>All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves<p>

He was going through the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres, doing some bucking, but only on the larger trees. His strength could knock the smaller trees clean over. As he worked, he noticed a purple flash sprinting through the trees. His curiosity aroused, Mac followed the flash, slower and quieter than a stallion his size could manage. The whatever-it-was finally stopped in one of the orchard's clearing to catch its breath. Big Mac's eyes widened when he saw that it was the Mare Do Well.

All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
>Take me by the hand and stand by my side<br>All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
>Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea<p>

Keeping himself hidden among the trees, he studied Ponyville's masked heroine. Being a quiet pony had made him extremely observant, so he studied the Mare's posture, the way she breathed as she caught her breath, even her scent. Once he'd gotten it all, he did a quick run-through of all the ponies he knew that fit that description. When he'd gotten it, his eyes widened again and he grinned.  
>"Well, don't that beat all?"<p>

If you were a river in the mountains tall,  
>The rumble of your water would be my call<br>If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow  
>Just as long as you were with me when the cold winds blow<p>

Once the Mare had caught her breath, she prepared to take off again, but was stopped by a large hoof that planted itself on her cape. With a surprised squawk, she crashed to the ground and landed on her back. Before she could get back up, Big Mac planted himself on her, holding her down. He then calmly leaned down and pulled the Mare's mask off with his teeth.  
>"Howdy there, Twilight."<p>

All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
>Take me by the hand and stand by my side<br>All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
>Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea<p>

"How'd you know it was me?" Twilight asked him.  
>"Ah'm very observant. 'Specially when it comes to you."<br>"Yeah, that doesn't sound creepy at all."  
>"Call it what ya like. So tell me, how'd Ponyville's smart, gorgeous librarian become its heroine as well?"<br>Twilight blushed. "It's not just me, it's also Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. See, we think Rainbow Dash has let all this hero business go to her head, so we thought bringing in a new hero would bring her back down to Earth."  
>Big Mac snorted. "Knowin' Rainbow Dash, she needs it. But you, that's somethin' you wouldn't do. Y'all are the most kind and sensitive mare ah know."<br>Twilight blushed harder. "Oh, you're just saying-"  
>She was cut off by Big Mac's lips pressed against hers.<p>

If you were a wink, I'd be a nod  
>If you were a seed, well, I'd be a pod<br>If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug  
>And if you were a kiss, I'd know I'd be a hug<p>

Twilight quickly gave in, wrapping her arms around Big Mac's neck, just in front of his harness. Big Mac himself gently dug his hooves behind her head to bring it closer to his. The two slowly gave into their passions, Big Mac rubbing against Twilight's body while it screamed at her to tear off her Mare costume or have Mac tear it off himself. Twilight threw her head back as Mac licked her neck, her thoughts going back to the days before Ponyville, days where she suffered an ache called loneliness. Sure, she'd had Spike, but he'd always been like a little brother to her. He wasn't like the girls and he most certainly was not like Big Mac, especially when it came to moments like this...

All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
>Take me by the hand and stand by my side<br>All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
>Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea<p>

"Ahem."  
>Twilight and Mac looked, Mac still licking her neck with his hooves messing with her costume and Twilight in the process of removing his harness.<br>"We ain't interruptin' anythin' are we?" An amused Applejack asked. Accompanying her was Fluttershy, who was blushing furiously and covering her face with her wings, Rarity, who looked miffed that Applejack had interrupted a most romantic scene, and Pinkie, who also looked miffed and was holding a video camera, which Twilight did not want to know what she planned to tape.  
>"N-No..." Twilight said, blushing furiously as Mac quickly got off her, also blushing furiously. She instantly felt a strong yearning to have him back on top of her.<br>Applejack chuckled. "Well, if you two lovebirds are finished with...whatever you were doin', we still got to carry out our 'Mare Do Well' plan."  
>"Yes, of course." Twilight said, still blushing furiously and not looking at her friends as she moved to join them.<p>

If you were the wood, I'd be the fire  
>If you were the love, I'd be the desire<br>If you were a castle, I'd be your moat  
>And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float<p>

"If it's any comfort, Twilight, I think it was extremely rude for Applejack to interrupt. You and Big Macintosh...such a lovely couple! In fact, I could make some lovely outfits for the two of you..."  
>"Thanks, Rarity." Twilight mumbled as she and her friends headed back for Applejack's house. But as they walked away, Twilight turned her head to steal one last glance of Big Macintosh. He gave her one of his warm smiles and she returned it.<br>"What're you thinkin' about?" Applejack asked her.  
>"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."<p>

All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
>Take me by the hand and stand by my side<br>All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
>Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea<p> 


End file.
